TigerKitty
This is an OC pup created by TheShapeJumper GD. Most people laugh at his name and his species, a pup named TigerKitty, who knew it could happen? This tiger-patterned pup can go into tiger habitats at almost any zoo and blend in as if he were one of them. With his ability of all magical super powers imaginable, there's nothing this pup can't do! Well . . . Except for looking like something other than a tiger. And hacking into devices, and basically any power that he uses, he has learned accidentally how to do in the past. He only uses his powers for good to uphold his family name, mostly in the name of his parents who died shortly before he started to learn to use his powers. When he was young, his mother had told him. "You must stay safe, for you have special power, and there shall be those who will try to take it." He had stayed away from anyone who could be dangerous his whole life, to keep himself safe from those who would want to steal any power imaginable. His only known enemy is Traitor, and his army which is almost entirely ghosts, and Traitor has been trying to possess anyone that is in his family line. He used to do some popular performances in many different places, and he earned plenty of money doing the job he loved. But when a computer hacker robs every last penny he'd earned, he needs some money. By going to Adventure Bay, he looks for a decent paying job to get his house, and everything else he owned, back. When looking for a job, he gets lost and finds himself in the jungle, and he is lucky enough to find the PAW Patrol at the same moment they were digging for fossils. When Chase shoots him with his tennis ball cannon . . . twice, they are forced to take him to the lookout, and help him get better. After a few days, a criminal captures Ryder and some others hostage. Ryder tells the pups via his phone to go to city hall and find a way to find the criminal's demands and negotiate Ryder and the other hostages out. In doing so, the pups are forced to leave TigerKitty along for a few hours or so. When the pups ask what the criminal's demands are, he demands to have all of them as hostages. Eventually, most of Adventure Bay is captured. When TigerKitty finds out, he teleports there to avoid having to walk on his paw for as much as possible. He defeats the criminal, who is later revealed to work for Traitor, by melting the only form of leverage he had, which was his gun. In doing so, Ryder rewards him for his bravery in saving all of Adventure Bay by making TigerKitty a member of the PAW Patrol. In Pups Discover A Traitor, his family line's enemy, Traitor, possesses Rocky in an attempt to get close enough to possess TigerKitty himself, and gain ultimate power. However, he does not know any of the pups that he knows, and goes into Rocky's mind to ask him all the information he needs to know in order to act like Rocky as accurately as possible. Later, Rocky forces Traitor out of his mind, and tells everyone that a ghost has possessed him. TigerKitty starts to explain how he has been after his family for hundreds of years. He then explains how to stop it: By mining for metal out of the ground, making weapons from that metal, and enchanting those newly crafted weapons with a special spell that allows the weapons to harm the dead, and defeat Traitor. He is approximately the size of an average tiger cub, the resemblance is overwhelming. As you could've guessed from his name, he is a very rare orange and black striped pup with white on his belly, the front of his neck, and on the back of his paws, which is why his mother had gave him that name. He has light blue eyes and his fur at his paws is mostly black rather than a normal orange on top and white on the bottom. He's a very jittery and energetic pup with little to no patience. He doesn't ever use his powers for making life easier when his powers can solve the problem almost instantly. When he does realize he can use his powers to solve problems in his life, he feels like an idiot. He is easily embarrassed by his relation with tigers, the resemblance, his behavior, all of it. He often tries pushing the thought away or changing the subject. It just won't stop, and he has to deal with it. For the rest of his life. His relation with tigers is so very inevitable for him, and it's something that's getting annoying, and he can't get rid of it. *He has many relations with cats, or more specifically, tigers, like . . . **His appearance is an almost completely a dead giveaway of his name. ***His own name makes people think he's an actual tiger cub. **Like most cats, (and Rocky) he is afraid of water or getting wet. **Interestingly, he has spent so much time around tigers, he has learned to communicate with them. **On sight, he will play with fake mouse toys and chase lasers, and forget the current subject being talked about. *His favorite movie is Big Hero 6, mostly because Nick Wilde from "Zootopia" appears in it in cameo. *His favorite book is Forest Of Secrets by Cherith Baldry. *His middle and last name are from Greek origins: **"Nicholas" is his middle name, which is a derivative of both Nike, the Greek goddess of victory, and people. This reveals his middle name literally means "Victory of the people." **His last name, "Lycus" means the word "Wolf" in Greek, the only thing that doesn't relate him even more to tigers, and relates him more to his actual species. "I am not a tiger cub!" *Heights *Fire Pups Find A Tiger Kitty (Debut) Pups Discover A Traitor Pups Go Mining For Metal Chase and Skye's big surprise. (Events Occur In Alternate Fanonverse) Pups and the Lovestruck Dalmatian (Events Occur In Alternate Fanonverse) (Sequel To Above Story) Rocky's Test of Love (Events Occur In Alternate Fanonverse) (Sequel To Above Story) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:First gen Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy